Final Fantasy RUMBLE!
by Sparky the electric boy
Summary: I was in a killin mood when I wrote this, it's based on Celebrity Deathmatch. R&R!!!!!


  
Final Fantasy RUMBLE!  
  
Hi... this is the fic when Tony Blair kicks Seifer's ass....with alot of help from Squall(Obviously).And Ann Robinson says Goodbye!!! against Zell....Aswell as Rinoa getting slaughtered by Marylin Munroe's spinning dress....And of course the rest of the team joins in the fun.Plus I would like to dedicate this fic to Carbuncle for the great fics you write ^_^.This is not a drill this is a drill.(A drill sound comes out of nowhere and slowly wears off)Thanx^_^  
  
Tony Blair and Squall v Seifer   
  
(Cid starts to rub Squall's back in the dressing room because the one and only Cid is Squall's coach aswell as being Tony Blair's)  
Cid:Come on Squall and Tony you can survive this without dicusing politics!!!  
Tony Blair:Bla bla bla bla bla bla!!!  
Translator:He said ok!!!  
Squall:Cid I'm only a teenager ya know so screw politics...ok  
Cid:Thats my boy  
Tony Blair:Bla bla bla bla!!!  
Translator:He said wheres all my credit?! I'm the prime minister ya know  
Cid:Yeah...Yeah good prime minister!  
(They all walk into the ring where the crowd goes crazy when Squall and Seifer went in and when Tony Blair came in they all put signs up saying Tony Blair is a flappy mouth)  
Seifer:You and your friend should say goodbye to your little politic goits  
Tony Blair:Bla Bla!!  
Translator:he said never  
Squall:Shut up!!  
(Stabs the Translator in the heart)  
Cid: Now don't get mad Squall  
Seifer:Ha what can he do to me...let me ask him one question!!!Are ya gonna cry  
Tony Blair:Bla bla bla bla You got him angry and you won't like him when he's angry  
Squall:Lets start this match ref  
Referee:But Squall theres still 20 mins left till the game starts  
Cid:do it Now....If he's angry he stabs people in the heart if he's super angry he pulls people's brains out through their nostrils..  
Referee:Ewww....ok then, Lets get it on!  
Seifer:Must kill Squall..  
Tony Blair:Bla bla bla bla blaOh yeah askin' for trouble well do ya want me to fill ya head with really boring things  
Squall:Die Seifer!!  
(Tony starts doing his boring speaches when Seifer closes his eyes for no reason and Squall jumps over Tonys head when he wasnt looking and choped Seifers head off and stabbed him in the heart)  
Cid:Damn.....he's Super Super angry  
Tony Blair:BLA BLA BLA!!! I did it....I KILLED SEIFER!!!  
Squall:Yeah right....  
Referee:And the winner is Squall and Flappy mouth!!!...oops...Tony Blair!!!  
(The crowd started chanting Squall)  
Squall:No problem people  
Tony Blair:Bla Squall it was me who killed him remember  
Squall:....Ok you killed him but you will see who killed him coz hes gonna kill you now!!!  
(Chops his head off and the crowd start saying Squall!!!)  
Squall:Sorry....I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!  
(Cid leads him off the ring looking heart broken that one of his people who he was training with died but happy that it was Tony Flappy mouth!!!)  
  
Ann Robinson v Zell  
  
(They all wait for the match to start the team are with Zell and Edea is with Ann Robinson)  
Zell:God....this is gonna be a hell of a match.....She will probably kill me with things off Watch Dog and when she says Goodbye it will cast a magic on me  
Rinoa:God Zell we know ya a chicken wuss but ya don't have to act like she is from another planet.....Oh I forgot she is from the planet of Shit  
Ann Robinson:Hey.....ya don't have to but in on my private stuff  
Irvine:Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie:Quistis he's doing it again!!!  
(Quistis wacks Irvine across the face)  
Selphie:Thats better.....much better  
Irvine:OWWWWW!!!!  
(Zell starts pounding Irvine for practice and Edea hits him so Irvine started to bleed)  
Edea:I don't know what came over me......Well lets fight  
Ann Robinson:Take it easy Edea I am a bit of a scardy cat ya know  
(Edea pushes Ann into the ring)  
Squall:Shit know she's gonna put her finger in her mouth and cry mummy all the way through it and I bet she will be to busy sobbing to notice you are kicking the crap out of her....Right Zell?  
Zell: ...........  
(Irvine leads Zell into the ring)  
Referee:WE WON'T GET THIS MATCH ON UNTIL I SAY LETS GET IT ON...LETS GET IT ON!!!!  
Ann Robinson:Goodb......  
(Zell grabs Squall's gunblade and shoves it right down Anns throat)  
Squall:SEE THAT EVERYONE..ZELL USED MY GUNBLADE!!!!  
Irvine:Is'nt he dreamy.....  
(Meanwhile back at balamb church there is only two people there)  
Vicar:At least some of you could resist the big wrestling match..  
Person #1:Holy crap I forgot the match! (runs out)  
(Back at the arena)  
Referee:The whiner...er....winner, is Zell!!!!  
(The news comes on at garden)  
Reporter:Ann Robinson was killed just know by Zell dincht at the deathmatch arena and the world is still glad to be rid of her!!!  
(Then Tony Blair jumped strait out of his grave because of the woo hoo's and yeah's of everyone in garden)  
Tony Blair's zombie:God I just had to die before seeing any action at the arena that I left dead tonight....Oh well  
(He get's dragged in by a pair of red hands (satan))  
Tony blair's zombie:Aghhnhh  
  
Rinoa vs Marylin Munroe  
Commontater:This is the third and final round of final fantasy rumble  
(Rinoa over hears it in the dressing room)  
Rinoa:I'm not nerves you guys it's the last one besides she's crap  
Squall:We were trying to not say it coz you might wuss off  
Irvine:It was my idea  
Rinoa:Oh how nice but there is one tincy wincy thing  
Selphie:.....What?  
Rinoa:I WILL NOT WUSS OFF!!!  
(Irvine rushes Rinoa into the ring and runs off sucking his thumb shouting mommy!!!)  
Marylin Munroe:I am gonna lose  
Edea:Come on cut some slack.........Belch!!!  
(Edea kicks Marylins arse and said spinny dress)  
Referee:Ding Ding  
Rinoa:Pray all you like but your goin down to hell  
(Rinoa throws her pinwheel(Which she borrowed from yuffie)straight at her head but misses)  
Marylin Munroe:Spinny dress!!!Thrust!!!  
(A load of blood and guts went flying everywhere)  
Zell:Rinoa!!!  
Squall:Who will make babies with me now...WAAAAA!!!  
Edea:My revenge...HA HA HA HA HA!!!VICTORY IS SWEET!!!  
(Edea jumps out the window but does not realize that it was 2399 Miles up and died)  
Zell:At least one good thing happend today  
  
The End  
  
Yuffie:Hey she didnt give my pinwheel back WAAAA!!!....I got that for christmas  
Director:We said end now shut up  
(Holds up a sign saying the real end)  
  
The real End  
  



End file.
